


Bad Luck

by zevra1elf



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Mental Abuse, Mental Torture, Obsession, dark themes, may add pairings later, no beta we die like men, not entirely cannon compliant
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:55:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24743443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zevra1elf/pseuds/zevra1elf
Summary: Pitch Black is back but is there a new threat behind him? The Guardians must contend with an unknown power while navigating the politics of the Fey realm. Who is friend and who is foe? Secrets buried in the past will be unearthed and all those who stand in the way of vengeance will be caught in the crossfire. Is luck on their side? Or against them?
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Bad Luck

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! I know this fandom is kind of dead but I've been sitting on this idea for way too long. I hope you enjoy reading this short prologue and would really appreciate hearing your thoughts on where this story is going! Enjoy!

It’s a cold and dark night in the sleepy town of Burgess. It was February so all the town shops were decorated in pinks, reds, and whites. The park, which was also being decorated for the holiday, was quiet save for a few crows in the trees. Indeed it was a beautiful, freezing, middle of the night where all was calm and right in the world.

Except for Bob. Bob was a small-town cop stuck with patrol duty of the park this night. He and his partner had split up to cover the large area quickly, just to make sure there were no druggies about or young punks vandalizing the arch under the stone bridge again. There was nothing more Bob wanted to do than get this done quickly and get back into his nice warm squad car. They were just about finished with their sweep too, just as long as his partner didn’t spot anything. Melvin was a good guy; always on his ass about starting a diet but a good guy. 

The procedure was partners stuck together while doing their sweep but Mel was brave whereas Bob was too stubborn to admit he was nervous about it. He followed the man’s lead no matter the situation and he wasn’t afraid to admit it. He was a follower, not a leader. A sheep, not a wolf. Yet this was one of the only jobs he could get in this town but at least Burgess was quiet, for the most part. _”Everything still green on your end Bob?”_ His partner’s voice comes out as static on the radio, the man stopping his patrol to lift his own radio and respond. 

“Still green Mel. Think we can wrap this up, I’m freezing out here!” 

Laughter emerges through the static on the other end of his radio, a laugh he envisions is coupled by Mel’s trademark smirk. _Sure thing Mel, let’s head on,_ his friend pauses and the lone cop can hear the sound of metal hitting stone, followed by Melvin’s exasperated sigh. _Nevermind, looks like some punk is out past his bedtime. Heading towards the bridge, meet me there._

Bob releases an annoyed groan as he turns about and heads in the direction of the old bridge, a scowl on his face. They had already been out here for what felt like an hour patrolling the area and now at the last moment some kid decides to sneak out and what? Deface public property with another crudely drawn dick? He begins grumbling to himself as his shoes crunch through the snow and ice, taking the long way around through the sidewalk so his feet don’t sink through the thick snow. There is nothing that would clue him in to what happens next; the birds don’t chatter or fly away, there is no tension in the air, nor any gut feeling sink into his chest. Nothing that could prepare him for the terrified scream that rips through the air, shattering the quiet of the night. 

“Melvin!” He breaks out into a run, now cutting straight through the five inches of snow coating the ground. His hand flies to his waistband to pull out his gun, seeing the bridge in sight now. He stumbles over his feet, the cop breathing heavily as he looks about frantically for his partner. “Mel? MEL?!” He shouts, looking down at the ground to see what could have occurred. There’s only one set of footprints, Mel’s by the size of them, which calmly entered the archway of the bridge before something sends him scrambling away. Bob gulps, slowly making his way to where the trail led, watching as the tracks become more and more frantic. 

“Mel?” He whispers, pulling up his radio once more. “Mel?” His voice is shaky but he can hear his voice echoed on his partner’s device nearby. He heads into the trees searching for his fellow cop, looking back and forth as the footprints become more erratic. In the pristine, shining white of the snow he spotted the man’s radio, hurrying over to pick it up. Frantically he searches the wooded area of the park for signs of the worst, for blood, torn clothes, anything. That’s when the light of his flashlight finally falls on a form huddled into a ball against a tree, shivering and sobbing as their body shook. The emblem of the city police was enough for Bob to know who it was.

“Melvin!” He called out, rushing over and reaching out for him. “Jesus Christ man, what happened?!” 

Before he can even reach him his partner abruptly turns, smacking away Bob’s hand while staring up at him with wide, fear-stricken eyes. It’s enough for Bob to flinch back in shock, the rock in his stomach sinking deeper as he took in the normally brave man’s form. “Melvin, what the hell? This isn’t like you...what happened?” He holds up his hands, hoping to appear as a non-threat as his friend shook on the ground. 

“I-I saw him!” The cop whines, staring up into nothing with blown eyes, one hand curling into his hair. “I-I went to follow that kid and I-I saw him! That man...no, monster!” Bob frowns deeply as the man succumbs to crazed laughter, kneeling down next to him, reaching hesitantly before the sound of ringing metal fills his ears. He turns to see...nothing. All he feels is a light ‘thud’ against his, what would have been his back had he still been kneeling in the snow. 

His heart rate begins to pick up, turning to shine his light into the darkness before he pulls on his radio, flipping it to the open channel. “I need an ambulance to the town park, Wood Lane, code red.” His eyes fall to Melvin as his laughter turns to hysterical sobs, frowning as the dispatcher’s voice came through, asking for more information. “I have no idea what happened but my partner is not in a good way. He’s...hallucinating. Like he’s on something.” Mel suddenly stops talking, looking up at Bob, no, past his old friend. He can see his eyes widen impossibly as he scrambles backward, trying to melt into the tree as a shadow stretches up past him.

The rock sinks back into his stomach as a cold hand claps his shoulder, the dispatcher’s voice fading into an echo in the back of his mind as he slowly turns his head to look up, further and further at the dark being looming above him. Ashey skin, shadows billowing around the entity, golden eyes glowing in the night as darkness flairs around him, teeth gleaming in the night. “Well, hello there~ So nice of you to join us.” 

The scream that rips through the air is enough to send any animal wise enough to run scattering to the winds. Something unearthly had taken dominion in that small park and nothing living wanted to remain. There was one however that watched on, albeit from a safe distance. Their gaze focused on the ancient evil tormenting on the two officers, a disgusted scowl gracing their delicate features. They had no taste for Pitch Black’s methods but this is what needed to be done; the first step to setting things right. Eyes looked to the sky briefly before turning to the coin in their hand, rolling it from finger to finger, watching as it goes from gold to black, to gold again. When it reaches their thumb they flip it, catching it artfully out of the air before leaning off the tree and disappearing into the night.

It would be best to return home before they were missed. March was fast approaching and their presence would be called upon, as would the presence of all Leprechauns and Fey that served Lady Luck. This time, however, the Golden Lady would not be the only one to benefit from humanity’s shared belief in luck.

Miss Fortune was owed a great debt and this year they would collect her dues. All of them.


End file.
